Ninjago: The Rise of the Ninja
by ImaginiveGirl
Summary: Everything seems to be well at peace in Ninjago, but then a mysterious ninja appears, known as the Aquamarine Ninja. Meanwhile a new evil is at the ninja's doorstep. Who is this Aqua Ninja? Will the ninjas stop this evil?
1. Prolgue

Ninjago: The Rise of Lord Akudoo

Prolgue: A new begining

"Huf huf." A girl breathed as she ran, dodging

every obstacle in her way. ''I have to hurry before...he shows up." The young girl ran fasterr and faster as the unknown evil trails behind her.

"Keep on finding her!" A voice ran in the mountains. "Mwhahhh."

\


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger

Chapter 1: The Stranger

Meanwhile on the Destiney's Bounty

"Ha!" A ninja shouted. "Ho! Take this! Yes gotcha!" This ninja was Cole, training his usuual way and he dodged incoming weapons and dummys. Once he was done he went inside, finding his friends and Sensei Wo. "Hey Cole." Kai said. "Hey eveyone." Cole said and sat down at the dinner table with his friends. "You've gotten stronger I see." Zane said "Ha yeah right." Jay said "What was that smartmouth?" Cole said angerly "Whoa whoa Cole I'm just saying that." Jay started. "Oh yeah what?" Cole argued. "Enough!" Sensei Wo shouted as he stepped in the room. "Yes sensei." Cole and Jay said. "Besides we have more important things to focus on." Sensei Wo said. "Such as?" Kai asked "Such as a strong force of power I've been sor the sensing for the pass few days." Sensei Wo continued. "I fear we may have a new villian on our hands." "Whoa calm down Sensei, whatever it is, we'll be ready for it right guys?" Cole said and everyone agreed. "Indeed." Sensei Wo said. Suddenly the alarm went off and everyone headed for the main base to see what was the problem. "What is it Nya?" Kai asked. "im not sure but it looks like a monster is attacking Ninjago City. A water demon by the looks of it." Nya said while she looked at the unknown monster. "This could be what sensei meant about the unknown power." Zane said "Well what are we waiting for?" Cole said, flipping his hood. "Lets kick some monster butt."

Soon the ninjas got their weapons and jumped down from the Bounty, in their vehicles and headed to Ninjago City. Meanwhile the water demon was attacking the city, terrorising its people. But before the monster could attack anyone else or anything the ninjas arrived. "This looks complicated." Zane said "I never seen anyything like it." Jay said "Where did it come from?" Kai asked. "Who cares we still have a job to do." Cole said "Ninja GO!" As ninjas spin around the demon, a mysterious figure appeared, watching their every move. "This looks bad." The figure said "He might of found me." Then the figure jumped down from the roof and joined the fight. "Ha!" Kai punched the demon in the face while Zane attacked the demon with power of ice. Jay spun his nunjuks and threw lighting at the demon. The demon roared loud and attacked back. "Hey over here!" Cole said and use his scythe and the demon went rocking forwards and backwards and fell, heading towards Cole. "Cole look out!" Kai shouted to his friend, whose weapon was stuck in the ground as Cole tried to pull his weapon out but he couldn't. "Arrgh got it!" Cole said, freeing his scythe but the monster was coming his way.


	3. Chapter 2: The Aqua Ninja

Chapter 2: The Aqua Ninja

"Look out!" A voice shouted and the figure went into Cole, knocking him to the ground and the monster fell, roaring louder as it cried in pain. Cole hitted his head and groaned. "Oh huh?" and looked down and saw a mysterious ninja."Are you alright?" The ninja asked worriedly. Cole was so hypnotized by the ninja's soft voice that he had a dreamy look on his face and said "Yeah I'm fine but who are you?" "I'm..." The ninja began but then said "The Aquamarine ninja. Sorry if I hitted your head hard." "Don't worry about that." Cole said "But you...your very pretty for a ninja." The ninja giggled and they both gotten up and Cole was about to introduce himself but the Aqua ninja fought the demon and the others watched amazed.

Kai and Zane saw the Aqua ninja lay a punch in the monster's face and both had dreamy looks on their faces. "Whoa she's... she's." Kai began and Zane said "Attractive and strong." They both sighed as they watched and the Aqua ninja said "Ninja..." "Huh?" the ninja gang said. "GO!" and the Aqua ninja spin a tornado of water and she spun around the demon and it roared loud and she struck its heart and the demon disappeared in a mist and the battle was over.

"Whoa did you see that?" Kai said "Yeah.'' "Cool." The others said and the 4 ninjas went to the Aqua ninja. "You're so amazing!" Jay said "Yes we thank you for saving us." Zane said The Aqua ninja smiled. "Its no big deal really." "Are you kidding the way handled that monster like wow! unbelieveable." Jay said "By the way what's your name?" Cole said "Yes tell us." Kai said. The Aqua ninja sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that.'' "Huh?" The gang said and asked "How come?" "It's a long story." The Aqua ninja said. "Its getting late but hopefully I'll see you 4 again." The ninja turned but she turned around, looking at Cole and said "Hopefully you too." She winked at Cole, making him blush red and she ran away and hurried away.

"I swear she was looking at me." Kai said "No your mistaken it was obvious that she was looking at me." Zane said "Nah me." Kai argued and Zane and Kai argued while Cole looked at the Aqua Ninja and sighed. "She was beautiful." Jay turned to Cole and saw that Cole had hearts in his eyes. (Really.)


	4. Chapter 3: Aqua

Ninjago Chapter 3: Aqua

As for the Aqua Ninja, she landed in her secret hideout oh by the way her name is Aqua. So Aqua flipped her hood and gathered her stuff and including her swords called The Swords of Chaos. "These swords are what Lord Akudoo are after." Aqua said to herself. "If they fall into his hands then bad things will happen to this world. I better pack up since Akudoo is near." Aqua packed up inclduing her bow and arrows. She walked along the beach and saw the moon, laying its cheek on the ocean blanket. Aqua sat down on the beach and smiled. "What a beautiful night." Aqua said "Especailly after I met those ninjas and the black ninja wow." Aqua founded herself blushing when she thought about the ninjas. "Silly me, blushing over a handsome ninja." Aqua said and gotten up and walked again. Suddenly the wind picked up and it gotten stronger. "Whoa this wind is strong." Aqua said. Then the wind gotten so strong that it picked up Aqua and it carried her up in the air away from the beach. "Whoa!" Aqua shouted. Meanwhile Cole was out, looking at the stars and sighed with the thought of the mysterious ninja girl in his head. "She was so beautiful" Cole sighed "I wish I meet her again." Then he heard a thud on the side of the ship. Cole went to see what it was and saw a girl. "Whoa who's she?" Cole thought. Then Cole pulled the girl up and the girl moved alittle in Cole's arms. She groaned and Cole sat down and puted the girl's head in his lap and saw the girl's face. "Whoa she's cute." Cole said "Wait she needs help." "Huh?" The girl woken up and saw Cole. Cole looked at the girl. ''Hey are you ok?" Cole asked "Um yes I'm sorry." the girl said. "No its fine." Cole said "You must be tired right?" The girl nodded. "Come on inside." Cole led the girl inside and led her to the dinner table. "My name is Cole." Cole said and sat down with her. "What's your name?" "Oh my name is Aqua." Aqua said. "Nice to meet you." Cole said and shook hands with Aqua. Aqua and Cole blush when their hands touched and they looked at each other. "Whoa he's hot." Aqua thought. "She's pretty cute." Cole thought and they snapped back into reality. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Cole said "Its alright its not your fault." Aqua smiled. Cole smiled back and said. "Well its getting pretty late we should head for bed." Aqua said. "Yeah uh follow me." Cole said and Aqua followed him. Cole led her to a spare room and Aqua was amazed at the color of aquamarine and deep blue on the walls as she looked around. "Wow nice place you got here." Aqua said "Heh thankx."Cole said "If you need anything let me know." "Ok goodnight Cole." Aqua said. "Goodnight Aqua." Cole said and shutted Aqua's door. Aqua layed in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "He's that ninja I encountered earlier. I must keep my idenity a secret otherwise...no he won't find me I know he won't otherwise this world will be in danger. But I feel as if I can trust Cole and the others. What am I going to do? Man so many things happening lately." Aqua fell asleep and thought more about if he should tell Cole and the other ninjas her secret. But for right now she is still unsure.


	5. Chapter 4: Training Day

Ninjago Chapter 4: Training Day

Aqua was still asleep and she turned. Suddenly she was breathing hard and moved more. then she was having a nightmare.

_Aqua's Dream: _

_"Gotta keep on running!'' Aqua ran as fast as she can, running away from an evil. _

_"Your time is running out Aqua. You can't run forever." a voice cried, mocking Aqua. _

_"I will if I have to anything to keep you away from the Swords of Chaos!" Aqua shouted in the darkness. _

_"Oh yes but I mmust have it to RULE THE WORLD!" "Mwahhhhh!" _

_Suddenly long black snaky arms reached behind Aqua and grabbed her by the ankles and next her arms. Aqua cried out for help but nothing was there to hear her. Except a shadow figure with red eyes appeared and was coming closer to Aqua, closer and closer, with chills running down Aqua's back and neck. Aqua screamed in her dream. _

"Aqua wake up! Wake up!" Cole said shaking her while the others watched. "Aqua wake up!" Cole said and Aqua sat up gasping heavy and turned to Cole. "Aqua are you..." Aqua hugged him, leaving Cole stunned and he looked down at the young girl, who was crying. "Its ok Aqua it was just a dream." Cole said, comferting her while rubbing her back. "Its ok." Aqua sniffed and looked at Cole. "What happened Cole?" "You started to yell in your sleep and I well all of us were worried so we came to see you." Cole said. "All of you?" Aqua said and looked at Sensei Wu, Nya, Kai, Zane, and Jay. "Yeah we were worried about you." Kai said "Heres some water to help you calm down." Zane said, passing Aqua some water. "Thanks." Aqua said, as she gulped down the water and relaxed. "Oh I forgot to introduce to the rest." Cole said "That's Kai, and his sister Nya, Zane, Jay and Sensei Wu." "Nice to meet you all." Aqua smiled "Sorry about the trouble." "What trouble?" Kai said "We're just glad you're fine safe and sound." "Yeah guess your right." Aqua said and turned to Cole. "Cole thankx for your help." "Anytime Aqua." Cole said. Later on the ninjas were out training and Aqua appeared and watched them trained after she ate breakfast. "They're ninjas too." Aqua said. "I must be careful." "Hey Aqua." Cole said "Oh Cole!" Aqua was surprised. "So how is it going?" Cole asked "Sorry I surprised ya." "Its ok Cole I know you didn't mean it and I'm doing fine." Aqua smiled and looked at the rest of the ninjas. "Everyone is doing well even you Cole." "Thanks Aqua and if you want I can train you if you want." Cole smile at Aqua. "Um sure." Aqua said and then thought. "I gotta go easy otherwise he'll suspect I'm the Aquamarine Ninja. But then again it'll be nice to train with Cole and the others." Cole and Aqua began their training. First they did streches then did the obstacle course. "Its easy all you have to do is pass this obstacle course like this." Cole went into the obsatcle course, dodging sharp swords, over the posts and hitting the dummys. "Now you try." Cole said and Aqua did it perfectly. "Wow I'm impress." "Thank you." Aqua said and Cole and Aqua trained with bamboo sticks and they were doing well, even Sensei watched them and he was very impress. Soon after a few hours of training Cole and Aqua and the rest of the gang were done training for the day. Aqua had a hard time walking after the the training. But Cole helped and he realized ever since the night he met Aqua, he had a crush on her but it'll remain a secret until then.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Ninjago Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

As days pass Cole and Aua grew together as friends but both ninjas had secret crushes on each other. Also Aqua and Cole trained together as well and often tease each other. "Na!" Cole said lifting a heavy weight. He turned to his left and saw Aqua lifting heavy weights too. "Showoff." Cole said and Aqua stuck her tounge out and smiled. Cole laughed and so did Aqua. That night Cole was outside and found Aqua, sitting down, looking at the stars.

"Hey Aqua." Cole said, walking up to her. "Hey Cole." Aqua sighed. "What's wrong you look so stress out lately everything ok?" Cole looked at Aqua with a worried look. "Yeah just alot of things on my mind lately that's all." Aqua sighed. "What kind of things?" Cole asked. "Oh well...its hard to say I mean I want to tell you Cole but I don't know how you'll react." Aqua said. "Oh Aqua I'm sure it'll be fine." Cole smiled "Promise." "Oh well um ok." Aqua said and took a deep breath.

"Well first off you know the Aquamarine Ninja you and the rest of the guys know about." Aqua said. "Yeah you know who she is?" Cole said "Yes she's...she's...me Cole I'm the Aquamarine Ninja." Aqua said. Cole hesitaedand looked at Aqua. "You're the Aquamarine Ninja?" Cole asked. "Yes I am." Aqua said and turned around. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." "But why?" Cole asked.

"I've been keeping..a secret from you guys."Aqua said "A bad guy named Lord Akudoo is after me because I have the these." Aqua showed Cole The Swords of Chaos and conitued. "He's after these swords because they posses a power that can slpit the world into two and can cause serious consequenes. These swords have been in my family for years and we use them to protect good." "And this Akudoo is after you because he wants the swords to slpit this world." Cole said "Yes." Aqua said "That explains why you had that nightmare." Cole said and Aqua nodded. "I'm sorry Cole for not telling you." Aqua said and tears ran down from her cheeks. "Aqua." Cole said and walked towards her and embraced her to him. Aqua looked up at Cole and he said "Its not your fault and don't worry Aqua we'll protect you." "Cole." Aqua said and laied her head against him. "Promise to never let go." "Aqua." Cole said and stroke her back and wiped her tears. "Aqua I need to tell you something." "Yes?" Aqua said. "The truth is I like you Aqua. Your a very nice person and caring too." Cole said "You do? I like you too." Aqua said. "Wow I'm shocked." Cole said. Aqua laughed and looked at Cole and kissed him on the cheek. Cole blush red and spun while throwing up a confeddy. Aqua laughed and hugged him. Cole smiled and hugged her back. "Cole I love you." Aqua said "I love you too." Cole said and looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her. Aqualush red but kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 6: The Evil Ahead

Ninjago Chapter 6: The Evil Ahead

Aqua and Cole spened alot of time together the next morning. They trained together and sat with each other at lunch and dinner. Kai and Zane suspected something was going on and gotten jealous with Cole. "Ok Cole what's going on?" Kai asked "What?" Cole asked innocentally, making him blush. "What's going on between you and Aqua?" Zane asked. "Well uh..." Cole said and looked at his friends. "Let's just say Aqua and I are...together now." "WHAT?" Zane and Kai asked shockedly and fainted. (Literally.)

Once they woke up they looked at Cole. "You're in love with Aqua?" Kai asked. "Yes that's what I said. Look I know you guys liked Aqua too but can we lower the rivalry over her please?" Cole asked. "I suppose." Kai said. "Agreed.'' Zane said. "What's all this in love with Aqua business?" Jay asked, as he walked in.

"Cole and Aqua are a couple now." Kai said. "Sweet." Jay said "Maybe you guys and me and Nya should double date sometime." "Jay." Cole complained. "What?" Jay said. "So when did you guys became a couple?"  
"Last night, she was out alone and told me something, then we fell in love." Cole said

"Did you kiss?" Jay asked. "Yes." Cole smiled and blush. "Wait what did Aqua tell you Cole?" Zane asked "Well she said that she was the Aquamarine Ninja, and told me about a evil that's following her." "What evil?" Kai asked. "A lord named Akudoo whose after the Swords of Chaos and..." Cole explained the rest of the story. "Wow." Zane said "Yeah." Cole said.

"Hey guys." Aqua said and everyone turned around and saw Aqua. She was wearing a blue top with silver rhinestones and a black vest with a deninm skirt and black boots.

"Hey Aqua." Kai and Zane sighed as Aqua walked by them and winked, making them sigh again. Aqua walked towards Cole and smile "Hey Cole." "Hey Aqua wow you look amaing." Cole said, looking at Aqua. "Heh thanks." Aqua said and kissed his cheek.

Cole sighed and smile at Aqua.

Meanwhile at headquarters of Lord Akudoo,

"Dang it why is it so hard to capture her that ninja!" Lord Akudoo yelled. "Everything I try is always a fail! A fail I tell ya!" "Master Akudoo." A voice said and one of Akudoo's lead henchmen, named Jace, a guy who has silver hair with glowing eyes, and wearing a armor.

"What is it Jace?" Akudoo said "I've prepared a trap for Aqua." Jace said "It doesn't matter." Akudoo said "Oh but master this plan will go well." Jace said. "Go on." Akudoo said. "All we have to do is lure Aqua and then we'll attack her and take the Swords of Chaos and bring them to you my lord." "Seems interesting." Akudoo said "All right then but do not fail me Jace!"

"Oh this won't fail master." Jace said confidentally. "It better not soon the swords will be mine." Akudoo said and laughed evily.


	8. Chapter 7: Good vs Evil

News flash from ImaginiveGirl: Sorry about the long wait you guys. I just hope you all fans of my story and Ninjago are enjoying this series and my goal is that this series will get sent over to the Cartoon Network Productions and that way they can work on it. I can use your support in making this dream happening and I would thank you so gratefully. But lets see what happens. I'm on Deviantart by the name of WolfAngel97. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and others too.

Ninjago Chapter 7: Good vs Evil  
Aqua trained with Cole and the rest of the guys that day. Then suddenly the alarm went off and the 5 ninjas went to the main base. "What's going on?" Kai asked Nya. "It appears a group of evil henchmen located in the forest. I think they're planning something." "Then whatever it is we'll take care of it right guys?" "Right." Then the ninjas came outside on the bounty and was ready to jump. Aqua pulled out her flute and played it. Swirls of water came about and a water skier appeared. "Sweet ride." Jay said and Aqua nodded her head. "Come on." Aqua said and hopped onto her vechicle and flipped her hood. She and her friends did the same and flew off of the Bounty. The ninjas landed and went through the trees. Aqua slipped but Cole caught her and winked at her. They continued throught the trees and stopped behind bolders, seeing a group of henchmen and a guy with silver hair. "Jace." Aqua hissed and the guys looked at her. "Who's Jace?" Kai asked. "He's the general of Lord Akudoo's army." Aqua said "Let's get him." Cole said and the ninjas leaped into action. Cole used his scythe to make the ground rumble while Aqua used her water bow and arrows. She then spun around in a tornado of water and the bad guys died in a burst of mist. Then Cole spun too beating the bad guys. Kai and Zane used their weapons to face another bunch of bad guys while Jay was having well...fun. "HA take this and that wah!" Jay said punching bad guys. "Well well if isn't Princess Aqua." Jace said "What Princess?" The 4 ninjas said and Aqua huffed her breath. "Shut up Jace!" Aqua said "You know you can't win." "We'll see." Jace said and snapped his fingers. Plants grew from the ground and tied Aqua's ankles. She struggled to break free. But the more she struggled the tighter the vines became. "So ready to give up?" Jace said and punched her in the stomach. Aqua gagged and toppled over. "Aqua!" Cole said and ran after her. "Huh oh Aqua!" Kai and Zane said and tripped over each other over to save Aqua. "Oh jeez." Jay said rolling his eyes at the two and hurried to help. Cole ran in front of Aqua and blocked her. "How dare you hurt Aqua!" Cole said angryliy and swung his weapon. Jace dodged it and punched Cole. "Cole!" Aqua said and used the Swords of Cahos to break free. Aqua swung her swords and cutted Jace's hand off. "That's for Cole." Aqua shouted and Jace Aqua and Jace continued to fight but Aqua was growing weaker and weaker. Jace punched screamed with pain. He smirked and regrew his hand. Aqua was stunned but continued the fight. The battle lasted up to 3 hours and Aqua and she flew forward and didn't move. "No Aqua!" Cole said and went over to her. Aqua tried to get up but she was too tired and Jace walked to her and lifted her up. "You poor thing you could've won but instead you bowed down to me what a pleasure.'' Then Aqua got up and picked the swords up and swung at Jace and finally got him and she struck at his heart and Jace cringed. "You idiot you think you can kill me easy?" Jace said and Cole. "TORNADO OF CREATION EARTH!" Kai yelled "FIRE!" "ICE!" "LIGHTING!" and now for Aqua..."WATER!" And the five elements were combined and a huge tornado came upon the warriors. It sucked everything. "What is this?" Jace said and the tornado came at Jace and he spun around and he was getting weak. Finally the tornado of creation died down and the five ninjas appeared and looked at Jace, all beaten up and weak. Aqua huffed and Jace gotten up and swings a punch at Aqua and she fell. Aqua then said "That's enough Jace!" Aqua's eyes flash blue and an aura surrounded her. Aqua flew up and brought out the swords and the ninjas looked at her. "What is she doing?" Kai asked. "She found her true potenial." Cole said and Aqua shined brighter and looked at Jace. Water surrounded her and she spun and a jet of freezing water was sprayed at Jace. Then a wave of water appeared and Aqua said "HYDRO WAVE!" The wave crashed into Jace, drowning him and he died. Aqua flew down and collasped. "Aqua." Cole said and rushed to her and lifted her upper body to him. Aqua graoned and looked at him. "Cole what happened?" "You used your powers and found your true potenial Aqua." Cole said gently. "Oh cool." Aqua said tirdly. "Hey Cole." "Yes Aqua?" Cole asked. "If you don't mind I'm gonna take a rest." Aqua leaned against Cole and fell unconsious. "Aqua!" Cole said. "Don't worry Cole she's just tired from using all that power." Kai said. "I wish she would be with me." "No she's with me." Zane said. "NO ME!" "NO ME!" The two argued again over Aqua and Cole said "It's obvious she's with me." Aqua mumbled in her sleep and Cole blush. So Cole lifted her and carried her back to the Bounty.

Once on the Bounty, Cole puted Aqua on her bed. He sat at the edge of her bed and waited for her to wake up. Aqua moaned and woken up. "Cole?" Aqua said and Cole smiled at her. "Hey how are you?" "I'm ok just alittle aching that's all." "I see." Cole said and smile. "You know Aqua you're very beautiful."

"Really thanks Cole you're so sweet.'' "Heh thanks." Cole scratched his head while blushing. "So Aqua how come Jace called you a princess? Are you royality?" "Well yes it's true Cole I'm the princess of the sea." "Oh I didn't know that sorry." Cole said "Hey don't worry about it Cole." Aqua said and Cole got up.

"I'm just worried about you and Lord Akudoo Aqua, I just want to protect you and...I love you Aqua." "You love me Cole?" Aqua asked and Cole smile and nodded his head. "Yeah I do Aqua." Meanwhile... "What's she saying?" Kai whispered "I don't know but Cole said that he loved her." Zane said "What oh man why can't she fall for me?" "You mean me." Zane said "No me." "Shh!" Kai said and Aqua moved towards Cole and wrap her arms around him.

"Cole I love you too." Aqua smile and she leaned in. Cole blush red and lean in as well. She and Cole kissed. Kai and Zane saw this and fell with a loud thud. "Oof." Zane and Kai said. "Did you see that?" "I know she kissed Cole." they both said and then poof they fainted, literally. Aqua and Cole looked at each other at the loud thud and saw Zane and Kai lying on the floor unconsious. "Was it something we did?" Aqua asked and looked at Cole, who shrugged at looked back at the two.

Meanwhile...

"You fool you said you would get the swords!" Lord Akudoo yelled at Jace. "But siar I..." Jace said and coughed "You will face the consequences Jace." Akudoo threw a blast at Jace, killing him, and turned to his army. "Search for her and when you do bring the Swords of Chaos to me. Don't come back emptyhanded. MWHAHAHA!"

Back at the Bounty everyone was having dinner and Cole stood up. "Aqua and I have an announce to make." Everyone looked at Cole and Aqua, who smiled at each other and back at the gang. "We're offfically together." Aqua said and everyone clapped.

"TOGETHER?" Zane and Kai said and oh boy fainted...again oh dear. "That's great you two." Jay said "Now that you guys are together, Nya and I and you guys can double date." "Heh Jay." Nya said and suddenly a roar was sounded and everyone jolted up. "What was that?" Jay said and everyone went outside and a huge dragon appeared. It was sky blue silver with golden bands from neck to tail. "Crystal!" Aqua said and the dragon landed on the bounty. "Huh?" The gang said. "This is my dragon of water, Crystal." Crystal roared loudly and Rocky and the other dragons roared as they came in. Rocky went up to Cyrstal and nuzzled her. Crystal blush red and mumbled and nuzzled back. It was love at first sight for the dragons. "Aww." The guys said. It was time for bed and the dragons curled in their own spots to sleep and Crystal slept when Rocky went up to her and curled next to her and fell asleep. (How sweet! :)

Aqua was out on the balcony and looked at the stars. Cole yawned and went to her. "It's late Aqua everything ok?" "Yeah just needed fresh air." Aqua said. "Aqua you know if something is wrong you can tell me." Cole said and puted his hand into hers and smile. "Well ok you see I'm worried about Akudoo finding the Swords of Chaos." "Don't worry Aqua we'll make sure that they're safe." While they talked a member of the Akudoo clan found its way into the Bounty and ran into Aqua's room and found the Swords of Chaos and took them. "I know I shouldn't worry too much Cole but...I don't know." Aqua sighed and smile at Cole who was worried about her and wrap his arms around her and tighten his embrace. "I just don't want you to worry so much. How about we go out tomorrow?" "On a date? Sure." Aqua said and smile. They head back inside and went to sleep when suddenly Aqua felt a feeling someone was here and she found a note that said "Dear Aqua, We have your swords and if you want them back then fight Akudoo.

~Akudoo clan"

Aqua couldn't believe what she was seeing and at that point she gotten over whelemed. "Cole!" Aqua said and went to him. "Hmm what Aqua!" Cole said and went to her as she gotten down on her knees. "It's ok Aqua what happened?" "It's Lord Akudoo, he gotten the swords and now...he'll rule the world with them." "No it can't be." Cole said.


	9. Chapter 8 The Battle

Ninjago Chapter 8: The Battle between Water and Evil

"My lord we have the swords you desire." One Akudoo warrior said and Akudoo laughed evily as he touched the swords. He held them up and the army cheered loudly.

Aqua was so worried she went to Cole and said "Cole?" He was lifting weights and looked at Aqua. "Arrgh yeah Aqua?" "I'm worried." Aqua sighed and looked at him. "Arrgh Aqua...we're gonna get the swords back." Cole said lifting a heavy ton weight. "I know Cole but it's just...its just..." Aqua began but turned away. "Sorry that I'm bothering you Cole." "Wait Aqua." Cole was done lifting weights and went to her. "You're not bothering me ok don't start like that." Cole Went to her and turned her around. "Aqua I love you and I don't want you to worry." Aqua hugged Cole tightly and Cole hugged her back. "Listen we'll get through this." "I know." Aqua said and leaned against him.

Rocky and Crystal was flying around in cirles and landed. "Cole." Aqua said "Yeah?" Cole asked. "We'll be together forever right?" Aqua asked and looked at him. "Aqua is that what you want?" Cole asked, smiling at her. "Yes. That would be nice." Aqua said and Cole and Aqua leaned in and kissed until..."Hey lovebirds." Jay said and Cole frowned angryly at him. "What are you doing ruining a perfect moment Jay. What can't a guy get some privacy?" Aqua began to laugh. "You guys." Aqua said and smile. Cole sighed and walked with Aqua inside.

The next day all 5 ninjas trained preparing for battle and Aqua trained hard as well. A few days later they were ready for battle. "Alright you 5, this is a serious battle, little do we know about the enemy I advise you to be careful and keep a sharp mind. Find the swords before Akudoo unlocks it's power and used those weapons to destory the world." Sensei Wu said "Good luck to you all."

He bowed and the ninjas bowed back and yelled "Ninja Go!" And flew off the Bounty in their vechicles and Nya following them. "Alright guys let's do this." Cole said "For the sake of humanity." Zane said "And for the sake of the world." Kai said. "Right." Jay and Aqua said and they continued into Akudoo's territory. Once they landed the ninjas and Nya were ready for battle. Aqua and the ninjas and Nya went to action.

They attacked the bad guys and Aqua went to find Lord Akudoo. Cole used his sycthe to make the ground rumble and the ground opened and the bad guys fell. Kai was using his sword and shooted a burst of fire at the 3 bad guys and Zane used his shurikins of ice to freeze the bad guys and used his true potential power in a burst of ice. Kai did the same and fire exploded from his body and the group of bad guys died in a burst of fire. "Lighting!" Jay yelled and threw some lighting at the bad guys and one of the bad guys was shocked by the lighting and the other bad guy touched him and was shocked too and died in a burst of smoke. (Seriously tsk tsk.)

Aqua climbed to the top of a mountain and was having trouble climbing and she made it to the top. "Akudoo come out and fight I now you're here." "Well well if isn't Aqua." Akudoo appeared in a flash of lighting and Aqua said "Akudoo." "Aqua dear I want to say thank you for these swords you swore to protect but now they belong to me." Akudoo mocked and Aqua frowned. "One of your henchmen taken them." "Oh so sorry." Akudoo said and attacked Aqua and she almost fell but gotten her balence. Aqua threw a punch at Akudoo and he alost fell and frowned at Aqua. "Scared I see." Akudoo said and Aqua spun a tornado of water at Akudoo but he stopped her with The Swords of Chaos.

Aqua took one of them and sword fight with Akudoo. Meanwhile with the other ninjas and Nya they were beating the bad guys very well and they defeated the last of them. "Alright let's go find Akudoo." Cole said until "Hey don't forget about me!" Lyod said and came down on his green dragon named Ferowsho. "Lyod!" The gang shouted and Kai said "I thought you were training." "i was until I gotten word of your battle with this Akudoo." Lyod said and the gang hurried to the top of the mountain where Akudoo and Aqua were fighting. Akudoo swung his sword at Aqua and she blocked it and swung her sword at Akudoo. He gotten hit by the cheek.

"Surrender Akudoo." Aqua said and threw an arrow at Akudoo and hitted him in the chest. Akudoo screamed in pain and was hurt finally. Aqua used her true potential. "HYDRO WAVE." The wave hitted Akudoo but it wasn't enough to beat him. "You think you can stop me Aqua look at yourself! You can't even stand up right." Akudoo shouted and Aqua's eyes turned blue and threw 3 ,ore Hydro waves at Akudoo and he got up and unlocked the power of the Sword of Chaos and his eyes turned bright red. Aqua unlocked the power of the sword they continued to fight. Cole and the rest of the gang found their way to the top and saw the two fighting.

"Whoa how long have they been fighting?" Jay asked "I don't know but I don't like the looks of it." Cole said "Let's help her!'' Kai said and theywent to help Aqua but she said "Stay back you guys I can handl this!" "But Aqua!" Cole said and Akudoo swung his sword at Aqua and she blocked it. "Urgh." She pushed him back and charged at Akudoo. Then Akudoo charged at her back and they collided with great power. They breathed heavily and Aqua gotten down on her knees. "Aqua no!" Cole said and ran to her. "Cole come back!" The others said and he went to her but he gotten throwned back to the group. "Cole!" Aqua said and turned to Akudoo angryly and charged at him. Akudoo easyily stepped to the side and knocked the wind out of Aqua. Aqua gotten throwned to the side and down off of the mountain. "Aqua no!" Cole shouted and Aqua was knocked unconsious and continued to fall. Then Cole was mad "YOU MONSTER!" he yelled and the others fought with him. Jay threw lighting at Akudoo and Kai shooted fire at him. Cole used his scythe. Zane froze Akudoo's feet and he was stuck. "You ninjas think you can win? Well think again!" Akudoo did an explosion wave with sword. Eveyone fell down and meanwhile th world was breaking apart. Buildings tearing down and quakes were ocurring. Plus volcanoes were erupting. Back with the ninjas Cole got up and said "Come on guys we need to defeat this foe." Suddenly Cole's true potential came and he glowed so bright. "He's right." Kai said and glowed too and so did Zane and Jay and Lyod. "For Aqua EARTH!" Cole spun. "FIRE!" Kai said "ICE!" Zane shouted "LIGHTING!" Jay said. Lyod shouted "NINJA GO!" and then a flash appeared and it was Aqua in her true potential form. "WATER!" The six ninjas combined their powers and they created the Ultimate Tornado of Creation using their true potentials to make a powerful tornado. The tornado spun at Akudoo and he tried to break the tornado but it was so powerful that it was hard to break and the ninjas used their weapons and combined them and the other Sword of Chaos cam back to Aqua and the power of the weapons were combined and Akudoo screamed and shouted in pain. "This can't be I'm suppose to be powerful NOOO!" Then in burst of bright light Akudoo was gone forever thanks to ninjas. The tornado died down and the 6 ninjas cheered for joy. Cole went to Aqua and lifted her up and twriled while cheering. "We did it Aqua! We did it!" He brought her to him and flipped his hood back and kissed Aqua. "Oooo." Everyone teased at Cole and Aqua and they blush red. "Heh." Cole said and Aqua kissed him back.

At the Bounty everyone partyed. Jay and Nya were dancing while Zane and Kai were break dancing. "You wanna dance?" Aqua asked Cole and he smiled. "Sure." Aqua and Cole were dancing and they had fun. Cole spun her around and brought her to him and danced. Aqua was smiling and was dancing. "Yeah!" Jay said and Kai went to Aqua and danced with her. Then Zane jumped in and danced with Aqua and Kai bumped Zane out of the way and Aqua was now dancing back to Cole and the two sighed. Then there was a knock on the door. Aqua went and opened the door and saw her two ninja friends Airiana and Ember. Two ninjas who control air and ember. "Guys these are my two friends Airiana and Ember." "Hi everyone The twins said and Kai and Zane went straight towards them. (Literally.) So then Aqua looked at Cole who looked at her. "What?" Aqua asked Cole laughed "You invited your friends because of Kai and Zane." "I felt bad for them since I'm with you!" Aqua blush red and Cole laughed again. "Come on let's dance."

"So you control ice? That's like so cool!" Airiana said to Zane who smile at her and nodded his head. "And you control air right?" Zane asked Airiana and she nodded her head. "So you contol fire like me?" Kai said to Ember and she smile "Yup its amazing that someone like you can control fire like me." "Yeah sure is." Kai smiled back at Ember. "Wanna dance? "Sure!" Ember said and danced with Kai. "Wow he's hot!" Ember thought. "So um do want to dance Zane?" Airiana asked. "Well yes it'll be a pleasure.'' Zane said and Airiana smile and slipped her arm with Zane's and walked towards the dancefloor. "Man he's cute." Airiana thought and danced with Airiana. The ninjas had a long journey in defeating the evil Akudoo and now that the world was safe they can live happily.


	10. Chapter 9 Epilouge

Ninjago Chapter 9 :Epilouge

The next day the 8 ninjas went outside where Airiana's and Ember's dragon, Silver and Ruby were there along with Crystal. Aqua was leaving today to return the Swords of Chaos back to her kingdom. "You have to go Aqua?" Cole whined and Aqua giggled. "I have to go back Cole but I'll return to you I promise." Rocky went to Crystal and had tears in his eyes. Crystal licked the tears and nuzzeled against him. "So I live by Wind Temple in case you want to visit me Zane." Airiana said and Zane smile "I would love to visit a attractive girl like you Airiana." "Oh thanks." Airiana giggled and Ember said to Kai "Don't be a stranger Kai, come and visit me too." "Don't worry about it Ember I'll visit you. After all a beautiful girl like you uh um..." "You think I'm beautiful?" Ember said and smile. "So this is it." Cole said to Aqua and she turned to him. "I'll miss you." They hugged tightly and gave each other a kiss good bye. Cole picked her up and puted her on Crystal. "Take care Aqua and I love you." "I love you too Cole." Aqua said and Cole smile at Aqua and gave her another kiss and got off of Crystal. "Well we better get going." "Bye Aqua!" the gang said "Bye guys." Aqua said and flew up and the 3 ninjas were off towards Aqua's kingdom.

At night Cole looked out of the window and saw a shooting star. "Aqua I love you." Meanwhile Aqua looked out at her window and said "Cole I love you too."


	11. Important message

Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Sequal

News flash from ImaginiveGirl: As you guys may be aware I've been reading the reviews of my Ninjago series. So far I've read from Guest, and Name Withheld. Some of these reviews from them are bad and saying oh its too mushy and cursing at me and saying that ninjago is more of a guyish thing, and mentioning bad grammer, and too romantic. I don't appretiate the bad reviews I'm getting from these guys and who cares if it's too romantic and mushy. You can't just read something and give a bad review otherwise it's making the creativity of that writer look bad including me and other writers but I do thank forr those that are giving me good reviews so anyway I'm gonna continue with my story the way I want and if anybody is gonna give me bad reviews then don't give me bad review besides anybody can be creative in their own way right? Thanks and please enjoy the continuing of my Ninjago series. And I hope you guys who enjoy my story will contniue to read my stories. Thanks. So I'll be working on the stories just look and wait for more chapters to be updated. Thanks again.


End file.
